


Your help...

by Mosstrokun



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Mental Health Issues, Protective Prince Sidon, Relationship(s), Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstrokun/pseuds/Mosstrokun
Summary: It's hard to ask for help, but it's something that some of us need.





	Your help...

Sometimes you felt something, by your own life you couldn't give it a name but you could describe it: as a painful sadness... No, dread? Maybe a mix of both, crawling from the bottom of your heart to the rest of your body, it made your chest feel heavy and painful, your head heavy and your eyes felt sore. Then, came your wandering. It at first stared as a way to cope with things, like taking a moment to process things and organize your thoughts and breathe, just so you could let it all out; sadly, your method has stopped being helpful, as being around others began to make you happier than being on your own, your method simply, began to hurt you more. Giving your awful feeling a chance to make you overthink things, making you doubt your friendship, mock your life choices, whisper in your ear awful lies...

_**"you don't really love that boy..."** _

_**"You just wanna whore yourself out! "Those smiles? They're fake, like your personality!"** _

_**"** _ _**J** _ _**ust admit it, you don't have feelings for Sidon, you just love the idea of being with him"** _

It hurt.

It hurts so much.

So.

Much.

You don't know how to make it stop.

You want it to stop and you knew that getting help would be one of those first steps ...

_**"** _ _**What are you? A coward?"** _

_**"Weakling"** _

_**"Stupid Buffon"** _

_**"It won't change a thing"** _

But you didn't have the guts to ask for help either.

A splash then a loud wet slap, you heard all coming from behind you. You didn't look, but you could tell what it was, or rather who it was.

Slowly, as if you were waking up form a long night sleep, your senses were waking up, registering what was happening on the outside. You began to rub your arms, it was so cold... Your clothes got wet too... When did you fell down to the water?

Soon your ears woke up fully , the small chaotic drumming of rain became clear, but so did the soreness of your body, your legs and back felt sore, maybe for standing up for so long... But then how long have you...?

"Do you know how long have you gone missing...?" Ah, that was... Sidon.

He sounded, tired, absolutely angry, and mostly exhausted. It took you a bit to respond to the question "I... Really don't know... What time is it?" You explained and asked, you unconsciously touched your throat, it felt so sore and your eyes feel like they were set on fire. You don't feel like usual, everything hurts... This was worse than usual.

"You disappeared yesterday, around 9 in the morning. Now, it's 11 pm of the next day..." Sidon face reflected everything his voice had, tiredness, anger and exhaustion "We could only find you thanks to a child who swam nearby... He came back saying he heard someone screaming..." He pulled your body to his chest, your back was now against his chest, while he held your shoulders with his hands.

His grip was gentle, but you could feel how his hands trembled. He got scared... He didn't say much, your head was now looking up, he looked down to you, making the rain fall on his shoulders and head, instead of you. His eyes showed how tired he was, his worries accumulated in the bags under eyes, and his mouth was full of questions, but only one came out "Why do you do this? You always disappear without a trace for hours, you always come back looking worse than you did when you left... So why? Why do you do this?" Sidon asked, his voice begging for a reason, but you kept your mouth shut...

_**"Why does he cares?"** _

_**"He just pities you"** _

_**"He doesn't need you"** _

_**"he just wants you to be his trophy"** _

_**"Why should you tell him? You don't even truly love him"** _

Your eyes began to tear up, even if your eyes are couldn't cry more, you felt like crying. They were at it again, you were at it again!

_**"Why do you try?"** _

_**"** _ _**Stop whoring yourself"** _

_**"Your feelings for him are not real"** _

_**"You just want to be pitied"** _

You opened your mouth, you needed to say it, you didn't even know what are you doing anymore, it isn't healthy! you can't, you can't just-

_**"Ahaha!! What are you going to do? Cry? Cry like the bitch you are?"** _

_**"What do you expect to accomplish?! Being treated like a useless doll?"** _

_**"** _ _**What are you even doing?"** _

You need help! You can't let this continue!

"Sidon..." Your croak sounded choked, squeaky too, Sidon just looked down at you "...Yes?"

_**"Stop trying"** _

_**"You can't never be happy"** _

_**"stop looking for pity"** _

_**"** _ _**You're not worth saving"** _

You need to admit you need-!! "Sidon, I need help... " You cried "I need help, I don't know what's going on with me anymore...!!" You looked down your hands holding your face "I need your help... I don't know what to do anymore...!!"

_**"NO STOP"** _

_**"** _ _**I HATE THIS"** _

_**"** _ _**I DON'T NEED HELP, I NEVER DID"** _

_**"I WONT LET MYSELF BE PITIED"** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"N..."** _

_**"No..."** _

_**"This can't keep going"** _

_**"No , just stop it, we need help, we desperately need it"** _

Sidon just hugged you "Of course..." You cried, he began to tear up "I'll do what I can..." You both cried. Things will get better, even if it's just for a moment, things will get better. Even if it's was just for this moment, even if you never fully recover, this is the start of it, the start of you feeling better, feeling happier, since now that you admit to it...

"You don't need to do this alone anymore...I'll make sure of that" Sidon hugged you, and you let yourself be hugged while you let your laments out, screaming to the wind, the rain and the rocks, letting them know with broken sobs and giant fins that you, will get better, since you finally asked for that simple thing.

You asked for help.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say that, this started as a vent thing, then it became something else. Truth being said, I'm no professional or well educated enough to describe how a mental condition works, but, I think it's important that, we reach out for help, since nothing is too small or to big when it comes to mental health, so I hope this does entertains you and maybe motivates you to look for help. 
> 
> (And for some of you who are curious, if you are, I didn't describe anything mental condition in particular, so don't go out there using this awful description of mine to get a clue of what you have, go to professional for that short of matter!!)
> 
> I hope you have a nice day out there! Thank you for reading.


End file.
